


The Place In Which Something Has Occurred

by valkyriesuit



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valkyriesuit/pseuds/valkyriesuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am the place in which something has occurred."<br/>-Claude Levi-Strauss</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Place In Which Something Has Occurred

**Author's Note:**

> I was given the quote as a prompt and I thought the T.A.R.D.I.S. fit the description pretty well.

I am the place in which something has occured.

No, that's not quite right. I am the place in which _everything_ has occured. Love and loss. Joy and suffering. Regeneration and rebirth.

Something old and something new. I am something "borrowed" and I'm quite blue. Travel through space and time, that's easy. It's what I am absolutely meant to do.

I am a vehical, a friend, a lover, a home and other infintely unnamable things. I am Sexy. I am Time And Relative Dimensions In Space.

I am so much more than just the place in which something has occured.


End file.
